


Five Moments in Fallara's Life

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallara, first born of F'lon, and her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments in Fallara's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).



1\. Fallara didn't see what all the fuss was about. So Manora had had a baby. Women did that all the time. Just because it was a boy didn't mean F'lon needed to fuss so much over it. It was like now that the baby was here, Fallara was invisible. Still, she really ought to go see the smelly thing.

F'lon was out with his wing, practicing for the Games, which made it somewhat easier to make the decision to go all the way up to the Weyrleader's room. Manora was there, feeding the baby on the bed. 

"Come see your brother, Fallara," she said quietly. Manora was always quiet, but in different ways than some of the Lower Cavern women.

"Didn't want a brother," she sulked, but dutifully climbed up to see. 

"I know. But, you'll see, he'll be yours all your life."

2\. Rangul wheeled back from the hard punch thrown by the younger girl, while Famanoran pushed up his sleeves in case any of Rangul's friends took sides.

"Say it again, and I'll knock your teeth out!" Fallara yelled at him, still ready to fight. Wisely, perhaps, Rangul's cronies pulled him away from the fray, and out of sight in no time at all.

"You will be somebody important, Fallara," Famanoran told his sister.

"But I will never ride."

"Maybe there will be a queen," her brother assured.

"Maybe."

3\. C'gan stood with his hands on the shoulders of the slim, tall girl as they stood in the shade of Tagath's bulk. Fallara stayed alert and proud as a distinguished man, hair already beginning to turn silver, approached them.

"I know the Hall's not had a habit of taking girls on as more than singers, and Fallara's only adequate in the arts a Harper needs, but… we're at wits end, Harper," C'gan began.

The man held his hand up, forestalling more. "The look of her father and mother is quite evident, Weyrharper C'gan. Tell me why the daughter of F'lon and Larna seeks refuge in the Hall?" The question was aimed at the girl.

"Not refuge. Broader skies." Fallara was intrigued; this man knew both her parents? "It is unlikely we will have a golden egg before I am too old, and I cannot bear to stay in the Weyr."

The man held his arm out to her as workers came to acquire her belongings. "Then, my dear, welcome the Harper Hall. I am Robinton, and I believe I can find a place for you."

4\. "She's Fax in the making," Fallara said, curling her legs under her in the great hide chair. Robinton pressed a cup of klah into her hands, listening. "She's charismatic to those she needs for skill. She's … driven. And she has no love for human or beast when it comes to their survival or her goals."

"All of this out of that bold young woman?"

"When the Conclave refused to hear her argument, they made an enemy for all of Pern," Fallara said. 

"Will you have any difficulty staying close to her?" Robinton asked. "Learn what you can, and report back to me. Larad is not adverse to advice, and I will push the issue, but we'll need proof."

"I'll have you proof, Master," she told him, sipping her klah. "The Traders will want her hide for the stolen goods, and the runners for the theft of their cached supplies, no doubt."

"Just keep yourself safe, my dear."

"Don't I always?"

5\. "There is a queen egg," Robinton told Fallara as she settled next to him in her own chair. "The Weyr rides in Search."

Fallara swallowed all the bitterness she felt over that. "Jora?"

"Dead, or so I believe from my harpers in the Loyal Three." Robinton reached out and laid a hand on hers. "Too many turns too late, I'd say, much as I hate to bear ill to the dead."

"At least there is an egg," Fallara said. "There is still hope."

"So there is, so there is."


End file.
